


Archie Bunker Needs To Calm Down

by StaceyDawe



Category: All in the Family (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyDawe/pseuds/StaceyDawe
Summary: Archie Bunker gets worked up a lot. the people around him tell him he needs to chill out.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Archie Bunker Needs To Calm Down




End file.
